


family knows best

by rk800connor



Series: Ibuki and Gundam [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chat Logs, Gen, Gundam is gay, Ibuki and Gundam are cousins, Not Beta Read, Please Kill Me, kind of, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk800connor/pseuds/rk800connor
Summary: the last days of ibuki and gundams lives in the program, shown by their final messages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> IBUKI AND GUNDAM ARE COUSINS AND GUNDAM MOVED IN WITH IBUKI AND HER FAMILY AFTER HIS MUM DIED NOW SHHH

_4:02am_

musioda: !!! gundam!!

musioda: Gundam! GUNDAM

musioda: LITTLE LORD

OverlordOfIce: I've told you many times not to call me that.

OverlordOfIce: Why are you even messaging me at ungodly hours of the morning?

musioda: and why are you replying?

OverlordOfIce: That's-!

musioda: kyahaha! just kidding! anyway anyway, so, about kazuichi-chan,

OverlordOfIce: I have no time for the shark mortal.

musioda: shush! it's obvious you like him! if even ibuki can tell, it must be obvious to others!

OverlordOfIce: SILENCE. 

musioda: oh, oh?~ did ibuki hit a sensitive spot?~

OverlordOfIce: Be quiet. We can talk about this later.

musioda: kyahaaa!~ see you at breakfast!

 

_8:32am_

OverlordOfIce: I hope you are doing fine. I heard second-handedly by the lady of the bandages of what had happened to you with this new motive. You must not get taken advantage of, please promise me that.

 

_10:15am_

musioda: Hello!!!!

OverlordOfIce: Shouldn't you be resting?

musioda: Weeeellllll!!! Ibuki was resting and did for a long time but now Ibuki feels bad and wanted to help but Mikan-chan didn't let Ibuki help!!

OverlordOfIce: That is understandable. You truly should be resting, however. 

musioda: But Ibuki doesn't want to! ~

OverlordOfIce: Ibuki, if you rest, I'll treat you to your favourite drink when we get out of here.

musioda: !!! ibuki will rest!!! Goodbye Gundam-chan!!!!!

 

_11:45pm_

OverlordOfIce: Ibuki? 

 

_7:57am_

OverlordOfIce: You better still be alive.

 

_8:02am_

OverlordOfIce: I should be investigating. But why you, why did you have to die?

OverlordOfIce: Who tied that rope around your neck!? 

OverlordOfIce: I thought you did it yourself first, but… I didn't ever see you as doing this…

OverlordOfIce: The last words you said to me were goodbye.

 

_10:46pm_

OverlordOfIce: I can't believe the lady of the bandages did… that to you…

OverlordOfIce: Did it hurt?

 

_6:20am_

OverlordOfIce: I know you're no longer with us.

OverlordOfIce: With me.

OverlordOfIce: I'm about to do something I might regret.

OverlordOfIce: Please, watch over me.

 

_7:03am_

OverlordOfIce: It's… over.

OverlordOfIce: Do you still care about me?

OverlordOfIce: The foreign mistress is nice. Not exactly my taste.

OverlordOfIce: We both know I like the Shark Mortal, anyway.

OverlordOfIce: I hope to see you when I die, too.

OverlordOfIce: Yet we both know you're going to heaven, and I'm going to hell.

 

 

 

A worn-down breeder sits silently in front of a glowing blue pod. 

The more traumatic the death, the longer it takes to wake up apparently.

Sometimes, he'd walk up to the pod, housing his cousin. She looked calm, which was a surprising change from the hard thought of the expression she made as she felt her throat being crushed.

After a few silent seconds that felt like years, he'd turn on his heels and sit back down.

 

The ungodly sound of the sirens chiming played, the sound of which signified somebody waking up.

He'd glance up, hair bouncing slightly at the sudden movement. 

Hajime would run in, looking around to see who was awaking.

 

The next few moments never would leave the mind of the breeder.

Pale skin, hair coloured and styled wildly.

She was awake.


End file.
